With You Forever
by LoveHeero
Summary: Berkali-kali mencari, Relena tetap tak menemukannya.Heero Yuy. lalu apakah kali ini berhasil? apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya lagi?summary sucks. dibaca aja. mudah2an bagus. peace..


**Note :**

Haiiii~... kenalin ya, saya author baru nih disini. Baru banged dan ini emang fanfic paling perdana. Jadi tolong rada maklum yak.. *nuhun-nuhun with puppy's eyes* hehehe...

Ooke... just read it and please leave ur comment... thx….

**Disclaimer :**

Berharap memilikinya T^T *dikeplak sama sunrise*…

**With You Forever**

**By LoveHeero**

**(Relena POV)**

Malam ini, langit gelap tak seperti biasanya..

Bulan dan bintang seperti enggan menaburkan cahaya, yang ada hanyalah tetesan hujan penuh.. seperti ikut menangis denganku..

Lagi – lagi aku berdiri seperti ini, menunggu dan bingung.. mungkin takut adalah kata yang tepat mengmbarkan perasaanku kali ini.. aku takut, kalau aku salah lagi.. aku takut kecewa lagi, aku takut menangis seperti yang lalu...

Sekarang aku berdiri disini, menatap pintu apartement orang yang tak ku kenal..

Benarkah dia disini? Dibalik pintu ini? Yaaaa... lagi2 aku berbicara tentang dia. Hanya selalu tentang dia, Heero Yuy...

Sudah 5 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya,tak mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Setiap waktu aku berusaha mencarinya, mendapatkan beribu alamat yang tak kunjung benar letaknya.. ya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mendapatkan alamat Heero Yuy. Hanya kehampaan yang selalu ku dapat. Nihil... alamat itu tak pernah benar...

'kau harus yakin Relena...' tekadku dalam hati. Dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatan, aku menepis rasa takut yang sejak awal menguasai diriku. Aku rela menempuh jarak 12 jam dari Inggris untuk berada disini. Di Tokyo. Kota yang sama sekali asing bagiku.

"teet..." ku tekan bel apartemen bernomorkan 1707 itu. "teet..."

tak ada jawaban. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang sudah menyeruak di pelopak mataku. Terjadi lagi, ini terjadi lagi. Pintu yang tak pernah terbuka. Lagi-lagi aku tak menemukannya.

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku menekan tombol itu, tapi benar-benar tak ada jawaban. Air mataku benar-benar jatuh, air hangat itu telah membuat jalurnya sendiri di pipi pucatku.

'Relena.. kau harus kuat. Ini bukan hal pertama bagimu.. ayolah, lupakan. Tinggalkan kekecewaanmu seperti biasanya' Hatiku berusaha kuat. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berusaha menarik kakiku untuk pergi meninggalkan apartement kosong itu. Menahan isak tangisku yang kini telah menyekat dalam dada.

"Kreek..,. " tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

Aku terdiam dengan langkahku. Kini aku telah membelakangi pintu. Ku tunggu sejenak, tak terdengar suara apapun. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari seseorang dibelakangku.

Salah lagikan? Pasti dia terlalu bingung mengapa ada wanita aneh dengan pakaian basah kuyup malam-malam memencet bel apartementnya berkali-kali. Seperti seorang pervert bertampang kusut. Aku menghapus air mata dikedua pipiku, menoleh pelan sambil ingin mengatakan permintaan maaf. Tapi... aku terpaku.

Mata itu.. tetap mempesona. Rambut itu tetap begitu indah. Wajah itu tetap begitu dingin. Dia... Heero yuy ! Prussian bluenya menatapku begitu lekat. Bibir tipisnya bergerak pelan ingin berbicara sesuatu tanpa suara. Dan aku… aku hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya.

"Relena…." Ucapnya pelan setelah sekian menit terdiam.

Tak ada lagi kata yang ingin ku ucapkan, lidahku kelu. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemah mendengar suara baritonnya. Air matakupun terdiam, tak berani menunjukkan diri.

Tanpa kusadari, kini aku telah memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh keras itu. Melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher jenjangnya. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi dia akan mendorong atau malah mengusirku saat itu juga. Aku hanya ingin dia, hanya butuh dia. Kubenamkan wajahku didada bidangnya. Menghirup aromanya tanpa ingin meninggalkan sesuatu apapun yang terjangkau oleh indera penciumanku. Aku benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan moment ini, sebelum kedua tangannya mendorongku menjauh. Tapi aku salah... jantungku seakan berhenti saat merasakan dua tangan itu melingkar dipunggungku. Merapatkan tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Nafaskupun tercekat saat merasakan wajahnya mendekat ke leherku. Membenamkan wajahnya dibalik rambut panjangku...

"Relena..." ucapnya pelan dibalik rambutku...

"Heero..."

ya.. hanya kata itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir kami. Tak pernah ada kata-kata lain yang akan kami ucapkan selain itu.

( Heero POV )

Burung – burung parkit telah bernyanyi indah. Memamerkan suara merdunya ke seluruh dunia. Tetapi tidak bagi Heero! Burung – burung itu bagaikan mahluk terkutuk untuknya di pagi hari.

'ukkkh..."erangnya kesal sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Membenamkan wajah ke tempat tidur dengan bantal menutup seluruh kepalanya adalah trik Heero untuk menghindari kicauan burung-burung parkit yang selalu setia bertengger di beranda apartementnya.

"treeng... treng..."

"tuk.. tuk.. tuk..."

Heero terdiam. 'Tunggu... sejak kapan burung parkit berbunyi treeng treng dan tuk tuk?' tanya Heero dalam hati yang mendengar nada berbeda dari pagi biasanya.

Dia terdiam lagi. Mempertajam pendengarannya. 'seperti... bunyi orang memasak. Tapi... siapa yang masak?'

Mata Heero tiba-tiba terbuka. Dia ingat! Kalau pagi ini dia tak sendiri. Pelan-pelan, dia membuka bantal yang sejak tadi menutup seluruh kepalanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat matahari menyeruak tajam dari balik jendela kamar yang telah terbuka. Matanya tepat terpaku pada jam yang berada disampingnya. Jam 8 pagi, 'wow.. rekor bangun pagi!'celetuk Heero sambil mencari sumber suara.

Akhirnya.. matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri di dapur miliknya. Tangannya sibuk memegang sendok dan pisau.

Heero beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, secara perlahan mendekati dapur dengan tatapan tajam yang tak hentinya menatap wanita itu. Yuph... Relena Peacecraft! Wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia lihat, dia sering mendengar berita tentangnya, namun tak pernah berani untuk berhadapan dengannya. Hingga tadi malam, wanita ini tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartementnya.

"pagi..." ucap Relena pelan. Membuyarkan pikiran Heero. Heero mengerjap pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tercecer.

Heero tersenyum pelan, "pagi... kau masak?"

"seperti yang kau lihat... aku masak hanya bahan yang ada di kulkas. Lumayan banyak juga ternyata"

"hnn"

Relena menatap Heero pelan." kau... mau mandi dulu? Sambil menunggu makanannya selesai"

Heero terdiam. Mengerjapkan matanya. 'mandi? Jam segini? Heiii... aku bisa mati kedinginan madi pagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini'

"nanti saja" jawabku ringan

Mata Relena sedikit terlihat aneh. Dia juga tersenyum, lebih aneh malah senyumnya.

Heero kebingungan.

"kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kau pakai baju dan celana dulu?"bisik Relena sangat pelan. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya dan dia kembali sibuk mencicipi masakan buatanya.

Tinggal Heero yang ditinggal kebingungan. 'baju? Celana?'. Singgg~.. tiba-tiba angin menyeruak dari jendela kamar. Maklum, Heero berada dilantai 17, jadi anginnya sedikit dahsyat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Heero merinding terkena angin. Pelan-pelan, Heero menurunkan pandangannya. Dan...

'oh my...'

Dengan masih sok stay cool tapi buru-buru. Heero berjalan menjauhi dapur dan dengan secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung kamar. Dengan langkah cepatnya, heero masih bisa melihat sekitar tempatnya berjalan dan dia menemukan... baju dan celananya tergeletak indah dipinggir tempat tidur.

"greaaaattt~... kenapa bisa lupaaaaaaaa?"teriak Heero setelah sudah sampai kamar mandi. Da sengaja menyalakan keran air agar suara teriakannya tak terdengar hingga keluar.

Sejak tadi suasana meja makan sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar suara sumpit dan sendok yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan piring. Sepasang insan ini hanya bisa terdiam, jangankan bicara, berpandanganpun tak bisa.

"maaf.. tadi aku buka lemarimu tanpa izin, aku hanya ingin meminjam kemeja ini" ucapa Relena disela-sela makannya.

Heero mengangkat kepala, baru sadar ternyata Relena hanya memakai kemeja putih panjangnya. Baju itu terlihat kebesaran hingga dia harus melipat lengannya.

"maaf.. aku tidak punya celana pendek, lebih baik kau memakai selimut agar kakimu tidak kedinginan"

"tadi.. aku melihat celana pendek, tapi tetap kebesaran dipinggangku, jadi tak ku pakai"

Heero menghabiskan makanan dimulutnya. " celana pendek? Memang ada?" dia saja lupa kalau dia memiliki celana pendek. Maklum setelah umurnya beranjak dewasa, Heero lebih comfort memakai celana panjang.

Relena mengangguk. " ada... celana boxer seperti yang tadi pagi kau pakai. Itu juga termasuk celana pendek bukan?"tanya Relena sambil tersenyum pelan

Heero terdiam, menatap Relena sekilas yang masih tertawa kecil. 'oh ya.. dia mulai menyindirku. Itu bukan celana pendek tapi daleman!' gerutuk Heero dalam hati

Mereka kembali tak bersuara. Diam-diam Heero mengamati wanita yang sedang asik makan dihadapannya.

'kenapa dia bisa ada di Jepang? Dimana dia tahu alamatku? Kenapa pakaiannya basah kuyup seperti tadi malam?'

"sudah selesai?"lagi-lagi Relena membuyarkan lamunan Heero.

Heero mengangguk pelan. Relena kini sibuk membereskan piring-piring dan dengan sigap membawanya ke wastafel yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"kau tahu dari mana rumahku?"Heero membuka pertanyaan itu.

Relena tersentak dan terdiam.

(Relena POV)

'apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku tahu dia akan bertanya tentang hal ini.. apa aku harus menjawab semuanya?'tanya Relena dalam hati. Berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan piring-piring di tangannya

" aku... aku..."Relena berusaha menjawab karena merasakan mata biru gelap itu menatapnya tajam

"sebenarnya, aku meminta seseorang untuk mencarikan alamatmu"akhirnya kukatakan juga

"kau meminta seseorang untuk mencarikan alamatku?

Aku mengangguk sekilas

"wow... hebat sekali orang itu langsung mendapatkannya"ujar Heero yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kulkas. Mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya.

"sebenanrnya... dia tak langsung menemukannya. Dia telah gagal berkali-kali"

Terdengar Heero terbatuk. " berkali-kali?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengangguk mantab. " ya... mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh dari sejak aku menyuruhnya" aku mencoba menghitung dengan mengingat Negara mana saja yang pernah aku datangi untuk membuktikannya.

"lalu... siapa yang datang untuk mencari ke alamat-alamat itu?"

" aku"jawabku santai.

Tak terdengar suara lagi. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat sosok itu masih berdiri disana.

"kau membuktikan sendiri alamat-alamat itu? Seperti tadi malam?"akhirnya suaranya terdengar.

Aku tersenyum pelan. Menghentikan tanganku yang sejak tadi mencuci piring. Kubiarkan air wastafel terus mengalir.

" kau tahu Heero... mungkin sudah berpuluhan kali aku berdiri di depan pintu apartement yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui pemiliknya. Berkali-kali membunyikan bel orang lain. Berharap kau yang berada di balik pintu itu..." pandanganku benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Pikiranku kembali ke bayang –bayang lalu ketika mengalami semua hal itu. Berdiri seorang diri dan merasa asing,bahkan pada diriku sendiri. Merasakan kembali rasa kecewa saat tahu itu bukan apartement miliknya. Hanya bisa berpura-pura tersenyum padahal dalam hati merasa sakit. Meringis. Pedih.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecut mengingat semua hal itu. " Mungkin kau berpikir aku bodoh atau apa... entahlah, aku juga sudah tak terlalu mengenal diriku yang sekarang" ucapku sekenanya

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Sunyi. Hanya bunyi air yang mengembalikan pikiranku. Aku berniat melanjutkan pekerjaanku saat tiba-tiba dua tangan menelusup dari belakang. Melingkarkan keduanya diperutku. Aku tersentak saat merasakan kepalanya bersandar dipundak kiriku

"kau tahu Relena... seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Seharusnya kau diam saja, tidak mencariku" kepalanya bergerak dan kini menghadap keleherku. Aku bisa merasakan deru hangat nafasnya dari balik rambutku.

'Jadi dia tak menginginkan aku menemuinya?dia tidak menyukai pertemuan ini?'hatiku seakan kembali tertoreh. Kebahagiaanku seakan sirna saat tahu dia tak merasa bahagia. 'apakah aku egois?' air mataku kembali ingin menyeruak. Sedikit pergerakan saja sudah bisa membuatnya mengalir.

Kini Heero mencoba membalikkan tubuhku. Memaksaku untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Bertatapan dengan mata biru itu.

"Relena..."ucapnya sambil mengusapkan pelan belakang jari-jarinya di pipi kananku

Aku berusaha untuk berpaling dari tatapan intens itu. Tahu kalau aku menatapnya,air mata ini takkan bisa kubendung lagi

Kini kedua tangannya membelai lembut rambutku.

'jangan baik padaku... jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuatku lebih menderita. Sunnguh. Biarkan aku. Biarkan aku saja'

"kumohon..."ucapku lirih. Sangat lirih hingga akupun sulit untuk mendengarnya. "kumohon... biarkan aku. Jangan perdulikan aku"

"Relena..."Heero memaksa wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dan benar, air mata ini sukses turun ketika aku berpandangan dengannya. Rasa sakit ini terlalu kuat. Terlalu sakit.

"please... sekarang aku yang memohon padamu. Hentikan semua pikiranmu. Hentikan semua kata hatimu. Dan sekarang dengarkan aku. Dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Tak ada interupsi" katanya tegas.

Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Mengunci hatiku dan berkonsentrasi dengan semua ucapannya.

Heero menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat keseriusan dimataku. Tangannya masih memegang sisi-sisi wajahku. Sesekali menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini. Tak perlu mencari alamatku. Tak perlu datang mencariku atau apapun Relena..."

Lagi-lagi hatiku tercekat. Ingin sekali kuteriak kepadanya. Meluapkan semua yang selama ini kurasakan. Tapi kutahan, dia mengatakan TAK ADA INTERUPSI.

Air mataku kembali turun.

"oh God... Relena"terdengar nada frustasi dari ucapannya. "sudah ku katakan hentikan pikiranmu dan dengarkan aku hingga selesai!"

Kini kedua tangannya ada dipundakku. Menekannya sedikit agar aku berhenti bergetar.

"Relena... harusnya kau mengerti dengan keadaan kita. Kita tidak bisa seperti orang-orang yang lain. Kita tidak seperti Duo dan Hilde, tidak seperti Wufei dan Sally ataupun Miliardo dan Noin. Tak ada ungkapan ataupun kata untuk kita"

Mata itu menatapku tajam

"tapi mereka tak bisa seperti kita. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Apa yang kita tahu dan apa yang kita mengerti"matanya menuntut pengertian dariku.

'apa maksudmu?aku tak mengerti Heero. Tolong jelaskan!'pekikku dalam hati. Mataku mengisyaratkan kebingungan dengan sangat jelas.

Heero menghela nafas lagi dan mencoba membuangnya perlahan. Dia menaikkan wajahku dan menatap mataku lekat. Sejenak, hanya pandangan biasa yang kulihat. Tapi setelahnya, aku melihat hal lain. Ada ketulusan disana, ada keramahan, ada kasih dan ada... cinta. Aku tertegun saat melihatnya tersenyum perlahan. Menimbulkan dua gurat halus dikedua pipinya.

"kau mengerti sekarang? Tanpa kata... kita bisa saling mengerti. Tanpa gerakan, kita sudah saling menyadari. Tanpa pernyataan... kita sudah saling tahu. Dihidupku... hanya ada kau. Dan dihidupmu... hanya ada aku. Berapa lama dan berapa jauhpun kita terpisah, kita tetap akan bersama. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Berapa besar hati ingin menolak, tapi tetap tak bisa. Bukan hati kita yang menyatu, tapi jiwa"

Aku benar-benar tertegun mendengar ucapannya. 'Ya... kau benar. Itulah mengapa aku terus mencarimu, karena aku yakin kau menungguku, aku yakin kau menginginkanku sedalam aku menginginkanmu. Karena aku tahu dan yakin, kau pasti tidak bersama yang lainnya'.

Heero menghapus air mata kebahagiaan ini. Menatapku lekat dan berbicara tepat didepan wajahku. " kau tak perlu mencariku karena aku yang akan datang padamu. Aku yang akan kembali padamu. Karena kaulah rumahku. Kau tempatku kembali Relena... kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar kau harus datang malam-malam kedepan pintu apartement orang lain... oh ayolah Relena, kau wanita. Kau tahu betapa berpengaruhnya dirimu dihidupku..." kini nafasnya benar-benar menyapu wajahku.

Kami terdiam sejenak. Hanya saling menatap dan mencari arti dari tatapan itu.

"aku mencintaimu Heero..."ucapku mantap.

Heero tersenyum sekilas. Matanya tertawa, tak diam seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi mata kami hanya sanggup bertatapan,dan tanpa sadar, bibir kami telah bertemu. Lembut, hangat, basah, dan indah. Bukan ciuman panas sepeti tadi malam. Hanya ciuman manis dan perlahan. Tapi tetap ada secercah keinginan... tidak, kebutuhan.

Heero melepaskan ciumannya, membereskan rambut-rambut kecil yang bergerak liar disekitar wajahku.

"aku... juga mencintaimu Princess. Sesekali, ungkapan itu perlu. Walau sudah yakin, tapi sepertinya akan lebih mudah jika diucapkan sesekali. Ingat, hanya sesekali"

hahahahaha... aku juga tak bisa membayangkan Heero yang mengucapkan kata cinta setiap hari. Agak aneh kurasa. Aku tersenyum pelan dan memeluknya erat...

hiufhhhhh~... benar-benar mencintainya. Sungguh. Seperti ingin meledak perasaan ini. Aku lebih memper erat pelukanku saat dia berbalik memelukku. Membenamkan wajahku didada bidangnya saat merasakan wajahnya dileherku. Mencium perlahan disana dan berbisik, " thanks for everything that you gave for me. Everything… and I'll try the best with all the power I have, to cares you, to love you and to be with you forever…. "

SELESAI~…..

Wow… makasih banged ya bagi yang udah baca. Maaf klo rada abal n bahasanya aneh. Bikinya tepat jam1 malem ketika otak udah penuh dengan tugas UAS…

Mianhae… mianhae *halah bahasa apa ni?*

Pleaseeee~ review ya… biar aku tau kesalahannya apa aja n gmana ceritanya…*yang review disumpahin dapat pahala deh* hehehe… ;P

Oia ini bikinnya tepat tanggal 1 januari 2011 lho… HAPPY NEW YEAR Pals…


End file.
